


你的神是一位少年

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 神父阿不思•邓布利多在三年前的冬日送走了一位因为天花死去的落魄贵族。但令他没有料到的是，在三年后的一次布道中，他竟认识了一个与死去的那位有着同样长相的男人。耶稣说：“不是你们拣选了我，而是我拣选了你们”你们往普天下去，向一切受造物宣传福音。成为“天主子民的领袖”——-就如基督一般地“他来不是为接受服事，而是为服事他人。以百般的忍耐和各样的教训，去反驳、去斥责、去劝勉。发“贞洁 服从”二誓愿。





	你的神是一位少年

-罪与枷锁-

阿不思•邓布利多是一名神父，他在教会里有着极好的声誉。见到他的人无不称赞他平易近人、处事得体。他是标准的英伦人，鼻梁高挺，面如刀削。虽然长相刚硬，但一颦一笑间还带着悲天悯人的平和。现在他正在伦敦郊外的一间破败木房子内，寒冷的冰霜挂满干枯的树枝，屋内的壁炉里闪烁着微弱的火光，他拿着十字架，虔诚地向床上的男人祈祷。  
床上的男人大概四十岁左右，却因为疾病的侵袭而形如枯槁，白金的头发不复光彩，面色苍白如纸，仅仅发出几个音节便开始咳嗽起来。邓布利多知道他，他叫盖勒特，原是伦敦远近闻名的贵族。听说如今遭小人迫害落魄，得了病，竟落得如此下场。  
在阿不思年轻的时候曾在他的宅子里见过他一次，那时候他还没有当上神父，只是他父亲身边的跟屁虫。念着当年的缘分他来到这里。听说盖勒特的亲信都死了，现在除了自己竟没人给他送终。  
“忏悔是一种超脱，一种心灵的净化，一场可以让上帝宽恕自身的洗礼。格林德沃先生，念及你现在的身体状况，有什么想告诉我的就请说吧。”  
“忏悔么……”格林德沃望着天花板，自嘲地笑了笑，“我这辈子没后悔过什么事情……恐怕唯一的败笔就是轻信了小人……真是讽刺啊，最后竟然是你陪在我的身边，邓布利多先生……”  
“那些人……看到我落魄之后全都无影无踪了。”格林德沃的呼吸越来越微弱，“我没有什么对上帝说的，如果可以我倒希望耶和华给我一次重来的机会，我必……咳咳！”  
“格林德沃先生——喝口水吧。”邓布利多拿起茶杯凑到盖勒特的嘴边，并用手给他的后背顺气，“你需要休息。”  
空寂的平原上传来几声乌鸦叫，邓布利多给炉子里添了新的火柴之后，他便再也没叫醒格林德沃。  
他在胸前划了个十字，不知为何，人人都说格林德沃生前是个恶棍，但他就觉得这个男人应当是有颗纯洁心灵的。  
或许是他的职业病在作怪吧。邓布利多将自己的十字架项链摘了下来放在了格林德沃的手心里。  
“愿上帝保佑你。”

-海雾弥漫-

“哥哥！”女孩儿急急忙忙地从房子里跑出来叫住了正准备离开的男人。她面容姣好，月牙儿般的蓝眼睛笑意盈盈，“你的包，忘记了吧。”  
邓布利多点头，他的妹妹阿利安娜永远那么贴心。他接过女孩手里的东西，“谢谢，安娜。”  
“布道顺利。”他们交换了一个贴面吻，“我等你回家。”阿利安娜说。  
邓布利多走进教堂，虽是清晨，但已经有人陆陆续续的在做礼拜了。义工们刚刚清理完卫生，他上前问候了几句，正巧这时唱诗班的孩子们穿着白色的小礼服经过，他们软糯的脸上带着天真的笑容向他打着招呼，“神父好。”  
他微笑着回了好，决定去找牧师阿芒多商议一下今天的布道事宜。  
在教堂外的鸽子上下盘绕之时，布道开始了。堂前外廊的墙上有浓重色彩的油画，布道场地在二楼的小池座，讲经坛就在最前面，坛后是耶稣受难的雕像，在中间极为显眼。坛下一排排靠背长椅和跪凳交错而落，邓布利多和阿芒多就站在讲坛上，看着百余人在甬道和座位上唱诗祈祷。  
邓布利多扫视着群众，他发现最末排坐着一个从没见过的人。距离有些远，他看不清具体容貌，但从大概轮廓上看去，的确不像附近街区的。  
布道结束之后，邓布利多一一朝与他道别的人鞠躬。  
“邓布利多神父。”他再次抬起头来时，一个声音叫住了他，“久仰大名。以后还请多多关照。”  
一种时空错乱的恍惚感击中了邓布利多，他不可思议地看着眼前的男人，他的长相，真的太像那个人了。  
他们都有着相同的金发，只不过这个男人更年轻，岁月在他的脸上还没有留下沧桑感，他的身材也更加健硕。那副面容，想必邓布利多永远不会忘记，正因为他是如何清楚地看到当时的人是怎么停止呼吸，溘然长逝的。若说唯一不同的，那便是眼前的男人有着一双罕见的异瞳。一瞬间，邓布利多怀疑三年前在自己面前去世的那个人到底是不是真的。  
“你……是……？”邓布利多失措的模样被经过的人看在眼里，他们不知道平日不苟言笑的神父发生了什么。  
“盖勒特，先生，盖勒特•格林德沃。”

-梦里的渣滓-

格林德沃觉得自己睡了很久，大概有一辈子那么长。梦里有飘零的雪花和沁入心脾的冰冷。所以当他醒过来时，他都不确定自己到底在不在这个世界上了。  
后来他确认了，因为被褥包裹他的触感实在太过清晰与真实，他坐了起来，入目的是他房间的镜子。一股奇异的感觉席卷而来，这不是他死前呆过的破屋子，格林德沃明白是哪里不对了——这是他之前的宅子，曾被人称赞过整个伦敦都绝无仅有的宅子。  
他果断的站起来去环视四周。风一下子涌进窗子里，把窗帘吹起大片，在晨光中，他看清了自己的脸。  
那是一张年轻的、生机勃勃的、熟悉的脸。  
那是他自己。  
楼梯间传来孩子嬉闹的声音，他打开门，许久没有活动的身体因为现在的活力而感到些许不适。他现在的身子轻巧极了，不似他得天花之后那般沉重，他想起他死前曾对那名神父说的话，莫非上天真的眷顾了他这名叛逆的幼子？  
他离开房间之前看了一眼被撕的凌乱的日历，今天是十年前，他二十九岁那年。  
格林德沃记得这一天家里来了许多小孩，他的父亲在生前特别喜欢宴请宾客，甚至包括离得很远的牧师一流，都在他家的名单里。  
他走到客厅里，看到正在忙碌的仆人们，那些活生生的场景再现他眼前时，饶是如他这般冷血的人也不禁动容。  
他的心里琢磨着，重新活了一次，总要有不一样的活法。

“小心点，阿不思。”他站在窗户边上，提醒着正在草丛里找竹蜻蜓的男孩。  
“嘿，你怎么知道我的名字？”那被风吹起的红发，脸上还有点点雀斑，正是十几岁的阿不思。  
“铂西瓦尔告诉我的。”他面不改色的撒谎，“爸爸说叫你们留下来吃晚饭。”  
“这样吗？”男孩有点不好意思，毕竟他也是第一次来外面做客，“替我谢谢格林德沃先生。”  
“话说，”阿不思说道，“你有看到掉到这里的竹蜻蜓吗？萨曼莎很喜欢的一只。”  
“我可以帮你找找。”没一会儿格林德沃就从楼上下来了，他在草丛里摸索了一番，然后朝着阿不思大喊，“在这儿！”  
阿不思看上去高兴极了，“萨曼莎终于不用哭鼻子。”  
“怎么，你喜欢那个姑娘？”他的心里突然升起一种探究的欲望，虽然他根本不记得萨曼莎是那家的小孩儿，但他想了解年轻时候的阿不思。  
“怎么会？”阿不思吓了一跳，“萨曼莎才六七岁呢。”  
格林德沃面无表情道，“哦，我并不知道……”  
“你多大了？”他们往回走的时候，格林德沃问他。  
“十八。”阿不思说，“过几个月我就要考大学了，也不知道自己以后要干什么。”  
你会子承父业，你甚至会比你父亲更优秀。格林德沃在心里默默想，但他嘴上还是说，“祝你成功。”  
“谢谢，你比他们说的要亲切多了。”  
“哦？对于我有很多传闻吗？”格林德沃不经意的问道，他早就知道外界对于他的各种误解，但这种消息已经都传到阿不思一个外面人的耳朵里了么。  
“不不。”阿不思否认，“格林德沃先生真的很好。”  
“我知道那些话都不是真的。”男孩进入房间时，冲他扬起了一个笑脸，那模样与十年后穿着白色长袍的男子重叠。  
他真的很适合神父这个职业，这种气质绝无仅有。格林德沃望着阿不思的背影，心里想的却是另外一件事，他想看看阿不思的其他样子，那一定很有趣。

-救赎之道-

邓布利多神父最近很忙，因为马上就要到复活节了，节日那天人们都会穿着漂亮的衣服，来这里行净化礼。对于所有人来说，那都应该是一个难忘的夜晚。  
在那个匪夷所思的布道日结束之后，邓布利多便没怎么见过盖勒特了。据说他刚刚来这附近居住，但听教堂里的一些大妈说，他跟黑帮有点联系。不管是不是真的，活着的还是鬼魂一类，这男人似乎都不是安分守己之辈。  
而这个盖勒特，对自己的印象却是丝毫没有了。  
这种玄幻之事无法解说，邓布利多只好归咎于是上帝的旨意，或许在那个寒冷的夜晚，仁慈的神重新给他造了一个新的躯壳，让他可以继续在这世上流转。  
夜晚，教堂的门被敲响。今夜是邓布利多值班，门被打开之后冷风顺着门缝吹了进来，蜡烛影影灼灼的摇晃，“格林德沃先生？”  
邓布利多惊讶地看着门外的不速之客，注意到男人身上还挂着彩，他下意识就说道快进来，男人朝后面看了一眼，似乎顾忌着身后的什么人，然后大步一踏，门合上发出沉重的一声闷响。  
“神父也会收留我这样的恶棍吗。”盖勒特坐在神父室里，他的头顶被邓布利多用纱布包住，虽是问句却没有丝毫该有的语气。  
“或许只有我这个神父。”邓布利多把毛巾投入水盆里，“格林德沃先生想必早就看好教堂的势力了。不然如何解释一个无神论者竟然会来教堂礼拜。”  
“你似乎很了解我，神父先生。”  
“只是你们这一类人，我尝试揣度一二罢了。”  
“不知为何，我总有种熟悉的感觉，我们从来没有见过面吗？”  
邓布利多的手不可见的抖了一下，“没有，先生。”  
难道他要说，是的我见过你，你死的时候我就在你眼前。或许他明天就会被当成疯子。  
“真奇怪。”盖勒特喃喃自语，这时外面传来几句骂咧咧的声音，邓布利多透过窗户看了一眼，是几个黑衣的大汉拿着棍子在教堂外面游荡。  
“他们进不来的。”邓布利多说，然后他去橱柜里拿了一把钥匙，“今晚就住在这吧，明早吃了早饭再离开。”  
“多谢。”盖勒特歪了歪头，年轻的脸在昏暗的灯光下更加棱角分明，“房间在走廊头第一间。”邓布利多说道，盖勒特回头朝邓布利多摆摆手，示意他不用管他了，阴影打在男人的脸上，虚幻又真实。  
“晚安，盖勒特。”说完之后，邓布利多感觉自己的舌头像是被烫了一下。这是他第一次叫这个男人的名字。  
太陌生了。  
空气安静了一瞬，邓布利多看见盖勒特勾了勾唇角。  
“晚安，阿不思。”  
有什么东西似乎被悄然种下了。

-月桂之下-  
格林德沃与阿不思家中一别就是两年。  
阿不思跟随他的父亲铂西瓦尔走了之后，格林德沃就马不停蹄的开始扩张自己的势力。  
重生之前，因为他对于后续的未知导致他事业的进行也只是按部就班而已；但现在他无法坐以待毙。他知道他是如何被人一步步蚕食的，所以他更加残酷不仁，像只隐藏在黑暗里的一个厉鬼，不知觉间把人撕咬。  
“您的信件，邓布利多先生。”邮递员掏出包里的信封，那上面刻着红色三头鹰纹路的火漆，阿不思接过并礼貌的道了谢。未等回屋，他便打开了它。  
这两年他一直在断断续续地与格林德沃通信，格林德沃也似乎很喜欢跟他分享周围的事。信上是这样写的。  
“亲爱的阿不思，  
恭喜你成为修士了。说点正事，这周末我打算在海格特举办一场集会，记得你说过这周有空。我希望能邀请你来主持。我想你也很想为以后晋升神父做些准备吧。对了，你推荐给我的书我已经读完了，等到你来可以再为我带上几本吗？我想亲自读你手里的。那么，祝你过得愉快。  
集会地址是XXXXXX                                                                                                               诚挚的问候  
                                                        你的盖勒特   
“说真的，你要去找那个臭小子了？你周一还要去教堂呢，爸爸跟你说过了吧。”阿不福思坐在家里的沙发上，看着阿不思进进出出的准备着，“真不知道你喜欢他那一点？一个快奔四的老男人了！”  
“阿不福思，别这样说盖勒特。如果，”阿不思停顿了一下，“我周一回不来的话，你替我跟爸爸说一声吧。少去一个修士不会影响的。还有别告诉爸爸我去见他。”  
“你变了，阿不思，彻头彻尾。谁能想到好学生阿不思也会为了一个男人翘班了。”阿不福思啧啧称奇，“不过说真的，你这个样子也是难以见到。等到你再大点儿了我要好好嘲笑你。”  
“谢谢你。阿不福思，你是世界上最好的弟弟。”阿不思戏谑地恭维道，“我走了。再见。”  
“邓布利多先生？”在集会的帐篷外，阿不思听到有人叫他。他如约来到了海格特，但接待他的是一位叫文达的女士。他没有见到格林德沃。  
“对不起，你现在不能进去。”文达彬彬有礼道。  
“盖勒特说集会七点钟开始，不是吗？”  
“主人跟你说这是一场集会？”  
“是的。”  
文达轻不可闻的笑了一下，“不是集会，是一场盛宴。”  
就在阿不思摸不着头绪之时，帐篷里突然传来的几声枪响。  
然后是寂静的沉默，阿不思没有听文达的惊呼，径直跑到了帐篷内。  
阿不思明白文达说的盛宴是怎么回事了。  
棚内是一片惊心动魄的景象，中间有几个人脑袋都开了花，血汨汨流了一地。格林德沃站在那几具尸体前面，面目肃然，他后面站着黑压压的一群人，也都是面无表情的。  
看到阿不思进来，格林德沃平静的脸上出现了裂缝，“阿不思？”  
阿不思见过死亡的。他的母亲坎德拉去世的时候，医生说要放血，但血流了一整个盆子他的母亲都没醒过来。  
“我叫你看着他。”文达紧随其后进来了，格林德沃瞪了她一眼，然后温柔的捂住了男孩的眼睛。  
“别看。”  
“没事。”阿不思轻声开口，“我们出去吧。盖勒特。”  
“你要知道，我这些年没少干这种事。”格林德沃坦然地说道，“我不会骗你。我经历过……怎么说，任何人都无法想象的事。”  
我会死。死的很凄凉。而你最后陪在我身边的人。  
格林德沃在心里补充道。  
而阿不思永远都不会知道这些。  
“我觉得正确做法应该是我拿出《圣经》好好给你讲讲教义。”阿不思看着格林德沃的眼睛，他挽起嘴角，“但盖勒特，你从来不是什么好人，我一直都知道。我不知道你经历了什么，我也无法感同深受，但上帝会眷顾每一个心存善良的人。”  
“这也是说教。阿尔。”  
“我真觉得我应该去当老师。我一定很擅长。”  
格林德沃伸手搂住阿不思，“谢谢你，阿尔。”  
“我也是。”阿不思把头埋进格林德沃的臂弯内，“我跟阿不福思说我今晚不回去了。”  
“你是在暗示我什么吗，先生。”  
男孩年轻的身体脆弱柔软，格林德沃稍稍用了点力便留下了红痕。“据说修士不可以碰性的。邓布利多先生。”  
格林德沃分开了男孩的腿，那禁忌之处还从未有人触碰。  
“好像修道院都有苦修的传统，修士们常常禁食，晚上睡在冰冷的地面上，以此来赎罪。”性器试探的在穴口外摩擦，格林德沃的声音像魔障似的萦绕在阿不思的耳畔，“噗嗤”一声，龟头把窄穴撑开了，然后开始一寸一寸的攻池掠地。  
“那么你呢？”  
格林德沃的性器抽送起来，并往深处开始顶。阿不思根本听不见格林德沃说什么，只能一个劲儿的发出高亢的呻吟。  
他的小男孩湿漉漉的，像极了正在绽放的花苞。二人干了个昏天黑地，床单被拧的一团糟。直到天空泛起鱼肚白，阿不思才满脸潮红的睡过去。  
格林德沃没有想过，这个叫阿不思的少年会在新的人生中陪伴他走下去。  
第一次，他想捧起圣经，歌颂上苍的好生之德。

-帕尔塞福涅的一月石榴园-

复活节当晚，教堂里挤满了人。不管是小孩、女人、老人，似乎能来的都来了。有名望的人也都来了，地主、伯爵、商贩……蜡烛把这里照的通明，邓布利多身穿白色的祭衣，在人群中很是瞩目。教堂里充满着欢快的曲调和美好祥和的气氛。  
“阿不思。”有个人在他身后唤他，他扭过头去，发现竟然是盖勒特。他穿着诵经士的衣服，手里还拿着一个面具。  
“你怎么穿成这样？”  
“这个节日你已经过了多次了吧。”这时有人经过，二人礼节性的说了祝福的话。然后他们直视彼此，“我带你去个好地方。”盖勒特作势就要拉起邓布利多的手。  
“不，我不能离开。”邓布利多赶紧看了看周围。  
“没人注意的。”盖勒特把邓布利多拉出教堂，“今夜神也会给你自由的。”  
穿过人群，邓布利多问道，“我们要去哪？”  
“去了你就知道了。”  
到了之后，邓布利多才知道盖勒特所说的好地方。那是一个地下假面舞会，恐怕盖勒特的面具也是来源于此，不禁如此 ，他们还有扮装派对。整个舞会氛围有些昏暗，“我假扮的就是个诵经士啊。”盖勒特把面具带到脸上，接着又随手又拿了一个，是个凤凰形状的，“这个挺适合你的。”  
“要来一杯吗？”盖勒特拿起酒杯，然后像意识到什么一样，嗤嗤的笑了起来，“我忘了你不喝酒。”  
“嘿。盖勒特。到底要干什么？”  
“你知道吗，你总是不经意皱着眉头。”盖勒特说，“你得学会开心一点，这就是我不懂你们教会的原因，一天天把人搞得苦大仇深的。所以，今夜你大可以好好享受。”  
邓布利多笑了，他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，“但我其实很感谢上苍，因为他还是给了我想要的。”  
这段话即像是告知，又好似陈述。  
“什么——？”周围的声音实在太嘈杂了，邓布利多的声音被淹没在里面。盖勒特和邓布利多朝房间末端走去，他提议道，“既然不能喝酒，那我们跳跳舞吧。”  
身体的接触使盖勒特有些燥热起来，邓布利多的脸离他很近，就在他面前晃来晃去。他的视线不禁落在那白皙的脖颈上，项链在锁骨处开始向下延伸，长长的白衣包裹着男人曲线有致的身躯。他刚想说话，这时突然有人不小心朝邓布利多这边撞了过来，是一对正热吻的男女。盖勒特立刻伸手搂住了邓布利多的腰，“小心。”  
“我没事。”邓布利多摇了摇头，他的脸逆着光，五官明朗温柔，盖勒特觉得自己心里像是什么开了花。  
“神父。”盖勒特突然改了称谓，“我想忏悔。”  
“什么？”  
邓布利多和盖勒特挤出人群，盖勒特手掌的温度传递到邓布利多手里，街上都是复活节出来活动的人群。最后兜兜转转他们还是回了教堂。  
里面的人已经分散出来，他们在教堂外面交换复活蛋，行亲吻礼。没人注意到他们俩个，他们一路小跑到二楼的神父室，邓布利多喘着，这时一束束烟火在窗外炸开，把漆黑的天空照亮。  
“我想忏悔。”盖勒特又重复了一遍。这回邓布利多来不及说什么了，因为盖勒特离他的脸只有一寸，他深沉的目光盯着他，他们彼此的呼吸交缠在一起。  
“我听你忏悔。”面具被拿下，邓布利多回身拿出一条黑色的绸带，然后覆盖在盖勒特的眼睛上。  
“忏悔之人……不可看聆听忏悔之人。”  
盖勒特感觉自己腿上骤然增加了重量，看不见的感官使他更加兴奋，他的耳朵敏锐的听到衣服窸窣的声响。他的唇上被另一种湿热所代替，他张开嘴巴，容纳对方的舌头。他没意识到邓布利多可以这么主动，或许是盖勒特看不到他的缘故，他可以肆无忌惮的宣泄这不可抗拒的情欲。  
邓布利多的臀部丰润饱满，中间的穴口隐秘难寻，他的阴茎在那干涩的四周摩擦，唇珠向前含住邓布利多的喉结，可以清楚的感知那里的滚动。邓布利多低喘声在他耳边不断放大，他再也忍不住，性器直接拓开那软肉，邓布利多叫了一声，在寂静的房间里显得淫荡异常。果然，邓布利多马上闭上了嘴巴，床被他们摇晃的嘎嘎吱吱，外面是人们在欢庆，他们屋内却暗欲丛生。  
“阿尔，阿尔。”盖勒特沙哑的嗓子不断唤他，热意在两人之间蔓延。直到邓布利多再一次忍不住的呻吟之后，精液打湿被单，盖勒特感到他的脸滴上了湿润的液体。  
那是邓布利多在哭，他有些慌乱，伸手就要把绸带拿下来，却被邓布利多阻止。  
“不……不要。”  
那肉壁还在不断收缩翕动，二人的身体还在高潮的余韵之中。邓布利多把头搁在盖勒特的肩头，拼命压抑着自己的抽泣声。  
邓布利多想，他好像从来都没有告诉过别人，那十三年前的夏日，他父亲带着他在格林德沃宅邸的惊鸿一瞥，就是一眼万年。

-你的神是位少年-

雨水连续关照了伦敦好几天，格林德沃坐在温暖的房间里，听着雨声敲打在窗户上面的声音。秋天快要过去了，再过不久，庄园就会变得荒芜，冬天的积雪会笼罩整个格林德沃庄园。他正读着莎士比亚的剧作，阿不思的书架里有很多书，无聊的时候格林德沃也会拿他们打发时间。电台里播报着新闻，这个最近发明的新玩意儿阿不思喜欢的很。里面正说着百年才出现一次的彗星奇观，他听到大门打开的声音，他预算着时间，想是阿不思回来了。他走下楼梯，打算去迎接他的爱人。  
奇怪的是，阿不思进了房子却站在门口一动不动。他的衣服被浇湿了，头发也软趴趴的垂在肩上。格林德沃走近他，“阿尔？……”  
阿不思抬起头来，他盯着格林德沃的脸，露出了疑惑的神态。  
“盖尔？”  
“我在这。”  
“快把衣服脱下来，我去给你烘烤一下。”格林德沃紧接着说，他触碰到阿不思的手臂，对方却狠狠一颤。  
这时阿不思做了一个举动——他把手向胸前划了一个十字。那完全是一个无意识的动作，格林德沃眸色加深，他突然意识到了什么。  
这不是阿不思，或许准确来说，这不是这个世界的阿不思。  
当年弥留之际，站在床前的那抹身影闯入他的脑海。  
格林德沃觉得自己的牙根在打颤，一时间万般情绪涌上心头。他上前搂住阿不思，觉得上天真是跟他开了个大大的玩笑。  
“阿尔，阿尔……”他一遍一遍的叫他，这时阿不思也喃喃开口，“格林德沃先生？”  
“是你吗？”阿不思的语气颤抖起来，“是……那个……”  
“是我。”格林德沃笑了，“那个悲惨的庄园主。”  
任谁也没想到，他们会在这个时间段以这种方式重逢。  
“我猜是彗星。”邓布利多站在天台上，雨不知何时已经停了。  
格林德沃点头，“你的意思是，因为彗星，所以时间交叠了？”  
“正巧是你死的那一年。”邓布利多转头看他，“命运真是个奇怪的东西。”  
“我们真的要继续讨论这么学术的问题吗？”格林德沃摊手，“所以，另一个时空里也有一个我。”  
“我不知道，明明你已经死了。但的确我又遇到了一个你。”  
他们互相注视着彼此，然后都露出了一个释然的微笑。  
“或许我不会回去，或许我一会儿就会走了。”邓布利多望着消逝的黄昏，过不了多久，繁星就会遍布满天。  
他和格林德沃交换了一个缠绵的吻，比任何一次都刻骨铭心。远处，彗星的光芒亮彻天际，带着世人无法言说的秘密，悄悄划过。

邓布利多在自己的房间醒过来，阳光隔着白色的窗纱直射进来。他坐起身，白袍顺着身体滑落。屋里只有他一个人，他注意到自己的被窝里有一颗黄色的复活蛋，他抽出里面的字条，上面是漂亮的花体——  
“复活节快乐！”  
他想起昨晚睡前盖勒特的那句话，“我还没给你节日礼物。”  
他身上还有昨夜欢爱过的痕迹。他感到有些羞愧，他应该是感到羞愧的。他记得早上还有晨祷，他不知道盖勒特去了哪里，总之他是不会留在教堂的。他穿戴整齐，并细心遮住自己身上的红印。确定无误后，他走了出去。  
他有点晚了，教堂下面已经站了很多人。复活节使他们看上去容光焕发。  
众人看到他们年轻的神父从楼梯上一步步走下来，银袍的衣摆垂在地上。他虔诚地朝大家行了个礼，这时他似乎在人群中看到了什么，他的目光停留在某处，红润的脸上涌现出柔和的笑意。  
神把爱给予我们，从此每个堕入黑暗的无边夜晚，都有了光明。  
                                                       END

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋******
> 
> 感谢托翁的《复活》给了我无限灵感
> 
> 小标题均取自丁可《暴雪将至》原声集
> 
> 盖勒特重生了，一个失去了记忆，一个带着前世的罪孽存在。  
> 私心认为大家都看懂了！（并不  
> 异瞳是重生的标志哦(´-ω-`)


End file.
